In almost every vehicle at least one storage compartment is provided in which an occupant of the vehicle can stow objects. Many of these storage compartments include a receiving housing and a cover for the receiving housing, which can be transferred from a closed position into an open position and back. It is known to provide magnets in operative communication on the housing and the cover in order to hold the cover magnetically closed in the closed position and in order to hold the cover magnetically open in the open position. For this purpose the magnets are arranged in the closed position so that they mutually attract and are arranged in the open position so that they mutually repel.
For example, DE 10 2013 014 155 A1 describes a container with a storage compartment and a non-hinged cover for closing the storage compartment. The container includes at least one pair of magnets of which one magnet is disposed on the storage compartment and the other magnet is disposed on the non-hinged cover. In the closed state of the container, the magnetic poles attract one another whereas in the open state of the container, they repel one another.